Stroke of Midnight
by AmyVS7
Summary: Paris, France. New Years Eve, 1999. The Doctor takes Rose where she has always wanted to go.


**Doctor Who Fic**

**Pairing: 10th Doctor/Rose**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

**Summary: **Paris, France. New Years Eve, 1999. The Doctor takes Rose where she has always wanted to go.

**Stroke of Midnight**

"Where are we?" Rose asked as they stepped out of the TARDIS.

It was night time judging by the darkened streets around them, they had once again landed in a tight alley complete with an abandoned bicycle.

The Doctor took her hand after he had closed the TARDIS doors, "Come on" he said cheerfully and they began walking out of the alley and into a brightly lit cobbled street.

"Okay Rose I'm going to cover your eyes, I don't want any complaining."

Rose laughed "Come on Doctor, tell me where and when we are" she said as he used a hand to cover her eyes and his other hand to lead her gently around a corner.

"Okay…open them" he instructed as he removed his hand.

Rose opened her eyes and gave a joyous cry at what was before her. The mighty structure of the Eiffel Tower loomed above them, the tower was sparkling with lights and there were what seemed like thousands of people gathered near it.

Rose turned to the Doctor excitedly "Oh Doctor! You've brought me to Paris!" she gave him a tight hug "I've always wanted to come here!"

He gave a smile as he let go to look at her "That's not the only surprise, guess what the date is?"

Rose frowned before looking around "Uhh 1990's? 2002? 2005? Am I getting close?"

The Doctor chuckled and took her hand "My dear Rose, it is December 31st, 1999 and it's about 11:30pm" he grinned widely.

Rose gazed at him with her mouth open in stunned shock "Oh my god! The millennium new year!" she beamed at him "Oh you are fantastic!"

The Doctor gave another chuckle "Come on; let's near the tower before it is too full up with people."

The Doctor and Rose rushed over to the iconic Paris structure, a lot of people were already crammed up in the small space, but luckily the two of them managed to find a small space where they huddled together to keep out the cold.

"Wow!" Rose said quietly "It is so beautiful!"

"It is a wonderful place I must admit, much better than London."

Rose hit him playfully on the arm "Oi watch it, that's my home town you're talking about."

The Doctor just laughed and gave Rose a light squeeze in his arms.

"What made you think to come here Doctor?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well … I remember you saying you've always wanted to come to Paris, so I was trying to think of when would be the best time, and Millennium New Year's Eve popped into my head."

Rose smiled "Thank-you, I must praise you on your good choice of timing."

"That makes a change."

Rose laughed "Hey! I don't criticise you all the time."

"Most of" the Doctor replied with a smirk.

Rose just rolled her eyes and adjusted her scarf slightly to keep herself warmer.

She gazed around at the number of people situated under the Eiffel Tower with them. She noticed most of them were couples, happily smiling, laughing and talking, all very excited about the new millennium ahead. It was a shame the Tower was closed off to the public due to the firework display, but this did not dampen Rose's spirits too much.

Rose turned to look back at the Doctor "So how many marriage proposals do you think there will be here tonight?"

The Doctor grinned "Quite a few…what a great opportunity to do it though and especially with it being the new Millennium, it's the start of great things to come."

Rose grinned in agreement "Yeah."

"How old were you when you saw in the millennium new year?" the Doctor inquired.

"Umm…fourteen or fifteen I think, big party in the flat, had all my family and friends around, it was total mayhem."

"With your mother around I bet it was."

Rose nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oww!" he said as he frowned at Rose "What was that for?"

"For being so cheeky!" she giggled.

They resumed into silence for a moment before Rose started tapping her foot "Ooo how much longer!"

The Doctor glanced at his watch "One minute before the three minute firework display before midnight, then there will be three minutes after aswell" he said excitedly to Rose who gave a squeal of delight "Before it all kicks off and goes mad I just want to say thank-you for taking me here, and thank-you…well for just being you."

The Doctor smiled and took her hand "Thank-you to you aswell Rose Tyler, for making my life so much happier."

The Doctor and Rose were smiling at eachother as they stood close together, face to face, holding hands as they first watched the fireworks and began to hear the countdown, they joined in with everyone around them.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone applauded, cheered and jumped about excitedly. The instant the Doctor and Rose had said "Happy New Year!" in unison with everyone else; Rose gave the Doctor a deep kiss on the lips.

The Doctor kissed Rose back automatically, both of them lost in the moment.

As Rose pulled away she grinned at the man she loved "Happy New Year, Doctor!"

"Happy New Year, Rose!" he replied gleefully, not quite believing what had just happened. But forgetting that thought very quickly as the Doctor enveloped Rose into a tight hug, both of them so happy at being alive.

The two time travellers fell out of the hug and they looked around the magical city of Paris, which was now dancing alive with bright luminous colours from fireworks, painting the black canvas of the night sky.

The Doctor stood just behind Rose, and wrapped his arms fully around her to keep her warm, Rose beamed and snuggled herself close to the Doctor. The Doctor kissed the side of Rose's head, now both watching the display of human ecstasy.

Bangs, crackles, whizzes and cheers of pure delight and elation, emanated throughout the whole world.

A new millennium.

A new chapter in Earth's history was only just beginning.

No one knew what the future entailed.

Only the Doctor and Rose knew that secret.


End file.
